


Pierwsza chwila

by Salianna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Alexander - Freeform, BL, BoyxBoy, Dary Anioła, Gay, Kroniki Bane'a, Lighwood, Love, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Malec, Mortal Instrument, Nephilim, Spojrzenia, boyslove, delikatne, o uczuciach, pierwsza chwila, pierwsze spotkanie, pierwszy pocałunek, pocałunek, słodkie, the bane chronicles - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Gdy w Instytucie pojawia się nowa Łowczyni demonów, wszystko staje na głowie. Niewielka, pod względem fizycznym, rudowłosa dziewczyna zmienia całe uporządkowane dotychczas życie Alec'a. Szukając swojego miejsca w nowej rzeczywistości, nie wiedzieć czemu trafia na opuszczone nocą ulice Brooklyn'u, wprost pod mieszkanie Wielkiego Czarownika - Magnus'a Bane'a...





	Pierwsza chwila

Postaci występujące w opowiadaniu:  
• Alexander Lighwood – zabójczo przystojny zabójca demonów   
• Magnus Bane – niesamowicie uroczy i drapieżny pół demon

Narracja:

• Pierwsza część – drugoosobowa (chyba? niezbyt potrafię to określić :P), narrator wszystkowiedzący (podczas pisania przyjęłam, że jest o Jace, opowiadający  o uczuciach Alec'a)  
• Druga część – pierwszoosobowa, Magnus

Opowiadanie wyzwaniowe, wymagania co do tekstu: zabójczyni (przerobione w zabójcę) demonów, niesamowicie seksowny demon ;)

Opis opowiadania:

Gdy w Instytucie pojawia się nowa Łowczyni demonów, wszystko staje na głowie. Niewielka, pod względem fizycznym, rudowłosa dziewczyna zmienia całe uporządkowane dotychczas życie Alec'a. Szukając swojego miejsca w nowej rzeczywistości, nie wiedzieć czemu trafia na opuszczone nocą ulice Brooklyn'u, wprost pod mieszkanie Wielkiego Czarownika – Magnus'a Bane'a...

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Niekiedy nie wiesz czego się spodziewać, gdy naciskasz dzwonek do drzwi. Niekiedy nie wiesz nawet właściwie, dlaczego naciskasz to straszne ustrojstwo, zamiast po prostu odejść niezauważony, zanim właściciel mieszkania zorientuje się, że od godziny stoisz pod jego drzwiami. Czasami po prostu nieznana ci dotąd siła kieruje twoim ramieniem, zmuszając wszelkie myśli do opuszczenia twojego umysłu i wtedy stoisz, czekasz, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy właściciel w ogóle chce cię widzieć. Nie wiesz, co się stanie, gdy drewniana bariera ochronna, która dotychczas chroniła cię przed koniecznością spojrzenia prawdzie w oczy i przyznania się, przed samym sobą, że to nie nieznana siła magiczna przywiodła cię do tego miejsca, że to ty sam chciałeś się tu znaleźć, że nawet nie zwracając uwagi na poinformowanie kogoś o tym, że wychodzisz z Instytutu, zniknąłeś na kilka godzin, tylko po to, by tu być. Nim właściciel mieszkania jest w stanie dotrzeć do drzwi, słyszysz go, nie będąc pewnym, dlaczego, czujesz jego obecność po drugiej stronie. Czujesz jak wacha się, sięgając do klamki. Bierzesz drżący wdech. Musisz to zrobić. Już! Teraz! Nie jesteś w stanie już dłużej czekać. Chcesz go zobaczyć. Musisz go zobaczyć. Czujesz, jakbyś nie był w stanie dłużej istnieć bez spoglądania w jego cudowne oczy, bez czucia jego zapachu, bez obecności jego energii wokół ciebie, otaczającej cię i zapewniającej bezpieczeństwo nawet bardziej niż wiszący na twoich plecach łuk czy przytroczony do pasa miecz. Podnosisz ponownie dłoń, drży lekko, jednak nie zwracasz na to uwagi, masz ważniejsze rzeczy, które zajmują twoje myśli w całości, nie jesteś w stanie się teraz tym przejmować. Kładziesz ją na drewnie. Czujesz to. Jesteś odrobinę bliżej Niego. Odrobinę bliżej jego energii. Odrobinę bliżej... ale wciąż za daleko. Spomiędzy twoich, suchych i spierzchniętych, warg wyrywa się cichy, niekontrolowany jęk. Chcesz go już zobaczyć. Nie wiesz dlaczego, jednak nagle w twoich myślach pojawia się nieodparta chęć, by zamknąć go w swoich ramionach i nigdy już nie wypuszczać. Czujesz, jakbyś musiał go chronić. Nie... nie musiał... Czujesz, że naprawdę tego pragniesz, z głębi serca, chcesz go chronić. Bierzesz kolejny głęboki, uspokajający, wdech i licząc w myślach powoli do dziesięciu, starasz się uspokoić. Wypuszczasz powietrze ze świstem. Jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Starasz się pozbierać. Sklejasz w myślach wyimaginowane fragmenty swojego jestestwa. Z każdą mijającą sekundą czujesz się lepiej, powolne oddechy pomagają, jednak najbardziej kojąca jest jego energia. Jego nieprzerwana obecność po drugiej stronie drzwi pozwala ci czerpać z niego nieme wsparcie. Nie wiesz, dlaczego jeszcze przy nich stoi. Zastanawiasz się, czy czuje to samo co ty, czy po prostu rozważa wszystkie możliwości. Jesteś w końcu Nefilim, a on Czarownikiem... Znów pragniesz tylko go zobaczyć. Odpychasz się od drzwi, na których, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzasz, prawie w całości się opierałeś. Niedbałym ruchem odgarniasz przydługie włosy, po czym ponownie sięgasz do dzwonka. Nie udaje ci się jednak nawet delikatnie go nacisnąć, gdy drzwi stają przed tobą otworem, a w nich on.

Chłoniesz całą jego postać łakomym spojrzeniem, dostrzegając niemalże takie samo spojrzenie z jego strony. Oboje pożeracie się spojrzeniami jedynie przez sekundę, jednak dla ciebie trwa to całą wieczność. Chciałbyś już nigdy nie tracić go z oczu. Kolejny drżący oddech pozwala ci podjąć decyzję. Prawdopodobnie najważniejszą decyzję w twoim życiu. Oblizujesz szybko wargi, po czym robisz to, o czym marzyłeś już od dawna. Całujesz go. Próbujesz przekazać przez ten prosty gest, zetknięcie się warg, wszystkie kłębiące się w tobie uczucia. Nie wiesz, czy ci się to udało, jednak z wielką radością dostrzegasz delikatny rumieniec na jego policzkach, gdy się od siebie odrywacie. Chciałbyś to powtórzyć. Scałować całe jego ciało. Wielbić go, tak jak na to zasługiwał. Powstrzymujesz się jednak. Malutkie kroki... Przypominasz sobie z rozgoryczeniem. Chciałbyś wszystko. Teraz. Zaraz... JUŻ! Wiesz jednak, że nie możesz. Nie tak powinno to wyglądać. Nie tak... Odsuwasz się od niego odrobinę, nie zabierając jednak dłoni, która, nie wiedzieć kiedy, odnalazła drogę do jego biodra i tam już pozostała. Musisz spoglądać w dół, by odnaleźć jego oczy. Jednak gdy ci się to udaje, odpływasz z radości. Ponownie widzisz to piękne płynne złoto oraz pionowe źrenice, które dodają mu nieco drapieżności, jednak to właśnie w nim kochasz. Zaraz... KOCHASZ?? Szybko pozbywasz się tej myśli, pragnąc cieszyć się, tym co jest teraz i tutaj, a nie tym, co może stanie się realne w przyszłości. Unosisz drugą dłoń, dotychczas swobodnie zwisającą przy twoim boku i obejmujesz nią jego policzek. Mruży oczy z rozkoszy, wtulając się w nią bardziej, a ty jesteś w stanie poczuć jego ciepło. Czujesz je niemalże całym ciałem, ponieważ promienieje od niego i nawet nie dotykając go prawie wcale, czujesz jakbyś płonął. Nie jest to jednak nieprzyjemny ogień. Jest rozkoszny i sprawia, że chcesz już nigdy nie wypuszczać go z ramion. Już nigdy nie opuszczać ciepła tego ogniska... Po kilku długich minutach czerpania radości z samej jego obecności w twoich ramionach odzywasz się.

\- Czy poszedłbyś ze mną na randkę, Magnusie?

Denerwujesz się, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiada, jednak masz nadzieję, że równie bardzo co ty cieszy się twoją obecnością i że to wasza aktualna pozycja nie pozwala mu się na tyle skupić, by zebrać myśli. Uśmiechasz się do niego delikatnie, składając kolejny, lekki jak muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla, pocałunek na jego idealnych ustach. Słyszysz, jak gubi oddech. Jesteś z siebie zadowolony, że udało ci się to osiągnąć. Wiesz przecież, że nie jesteś jego pierwszym... na chwilę przerywasz. Nie jest to przyjemna myśl. Wiesz jednak, że jest on stary... bardzo stary i przez swoje długie życie miał wielu partnerów, nie zamierzasz się tym jednak zniechęcać. Masz już plan. Będziesz lepszy niż którykolwiek wcześniejszy partner Czarownika i z pewnością o wiele lepszy niż jakikolwiek późniejszy. Jeśli jakikolwiek się pojawi. Nie mogłeś być tego pewny, jednak podczas swojego życia miałeś zamiar zagarnąć tego uroczego Czarownika tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie.

Wraz z kolejnymi delikatnymi pocałunkami wprowadzasz mężczyznę do mieszkania, próbując po drodze zamknąć drzwi. Nie byłeś w stanie tego zrobić. Po chwili jednak poczułeś ruch powietrza oraz zauważyłeś delikatną niebieską mgiełkę otaczającą je. Zamknęły się z cichym kliknięciem, odgradzając was od reszty świata. Dając ci wrażenie, że nic poza wami nie istnieje...

Tego nie mogłeś być pewny, jednak to, że w tej chwili nic innego się dla ciebie nie liczyło – było pewne.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Ten dzień, już od wschodu słońca, zapowiadał się bardzo nieprawdopodobnie. Nie zdziwiłem się więc kiedy na moim przyjęciu, z okazji urodzin Prezesa Miau, pojawili się nieproszeni goście – Nefilim. Podczas pierwszej, od kilkudziesięciu lat, wizyty w moim domu lojalnych Clave Nocnych Łowców, nie byłem w stanie jednak skupić się na sprawie, z którą do mnie przyszli. Gdyby nie towarzyszący im istny Anioł w ludzkiej postaci, wyrzuciłbym ich wszystkich za próg nawet bez słuchania powodu, który ich do mnie przywiódł. Nie zrobiłem tego jednak. W momencie, gdy tylko go zauważyłem... przepadłem. Wiedziałem już, że moje (myślałem, że martwe od kilku stuleci) serce zaczęło bić jedynie dla niego. Zakochałem się w nim. Tylko i wyłącznie z jego powodu obiecałem towarzyszącym mu Nefilim, że będę próbował, albo starał się... coś osiągnąć. Nie jestem nawet pewny co, ale nie ma to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia, odkąd na mojej drodze pojawił się ten jeden, jedyny prawdziwy Anioł w ludzkiej postaci. Nie miałem żadnych problemów z przyznaniem, że w jego żyłach naprawdę płynie anielska krew.

Jeszcze wiele godzin po opuszczeniu przez niego mojego mieszkania czułem go. Jego obecność. Jego przepiękne spojrzenie, idealnych, błękitnych oczu... Chciałem pójść wcześniej spać, by móc o nim śnić, jednak nie byłem w stanie tego zrobić. Wciąż czułem jego spojrzenie na moim ciele. Czułem je niemalże fizycznie, jak jego dłonie, które mogłyby błądzić po moim ciele, gdy my zajmowalibyśmy się czymś o wiele przyjemniejszym, niż tylko marzeniami. Gdy w moim umyśle pojawiła się niewyraźna wizja nas razem, wyczułem go. Jego delikatna obecność, nie tylko w moich myślach, ale też fizycznie w zasięgu mojej magii. Szybko zerwałem się z łóżka, idąc na miękkich nogach w stronę drzwi, przed którymi stał. Nim zdążyłem do nich dojść, całe pomieszczenie wypełnił cichy dźwięk dzwoneczków wietrznych – mój dzwonek do drzwi. Uśmiechnąłem się na to niekontrolowanie. Uwielbiałem ten dźwięk, kojarzył mi się z tymi najlepszymi latami mojego życia... Szybko odpędziłem jednak od siebie te myśli. Przed moimi drzwiami stał Nefilim, którego bardzo chciałem zobaczyć. Nie mogłem zwlekać ani sekundy dłużej, bonie byłem pewny czy, się nie rozmyśli i odejdzie.

Im bliżej wejścia do mojego mieszkania byłem, tym bardziej jego istota stawała się dla mnie namacalna, niemalże upajająca jak butelka dobrego wina. Słyszałem jego oddech, gdy, opierając się ciężko na drzwiach, starał się uspokoić. Chciałem go zobaczyć. Już. Teraz! Jednak zaczekałem. Sam postarałem się uspokoić, poskładać myśli, otrzeźwieć. Wszystko by tylko nie zrobić czegoś głupiego, czego z pewnością później bym żałował. Gdy tylko byłem pewny, że nie rzucę się na niego, w chwili, gdy drewniana bariera ochronna zniknie mi z drogi, otworzyłem powoli drzwi.

Stał tam. Idealny. Jego błękitne oczy płonęły, gdy próbował w jednej chwili ogarnąć całą moją postać. Z radością zauważyłem, jak w końcu jego spojrzenie skupia się na moich ustach. Chciałem wykonać pierwszy krok, lecz nie zdążyłem. W sekundę znalazł się przy mnie, obejmując mnie ciasno ramionami i składając na moich ustach delikatny, niemalże niewinny pocałunek.

Czułem go każdym moim zmysłem. Jego cudowny zapach, składający się z wielu innych delikatnych woni, jednak przeważał w nim intensywny zapach skóry Nefilim. Smakowałem go, a był on najsmaczniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek próbowałem. Czułem go, ponieważ niemalże całe nasze ciała były ze sobą połączone. Staraliśmy zespolić się w jedność, na takim poziomie, że byłem pewny, że potrzebujemy jeszcze tylko chwili, by już na zawsze stać się jednością. Bez problemu słyszałem jego ciężki oddech, pomieszany z niewyobrażalnie głośnym biciem jego serca. Był to mój nowy ulubiony rytm. Nie trwaliśmy jednak w tym stanie przez długi czas. Alexander odsunął się ode mnie odrobinę, nie zabierając jednak swojej dłoni z mojego biodra, z czego byłem bardzo szczęśliwy. Potrzebowałem uziemienia. Czegoś, co byłoby w stanie upewnić mnie w tym, że to, co stało się przed chwilą, nie było jedynie snem na jawie, że on naprawdę tutaj jest, że naprawdę czułem jego usta na moich wargach, że... najcudowniejszy Nefilim, jakiego spotkałem, w całym moim życiu, naprawdę był zainteresowany mną... Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. W jego źrenicach wyczytałem wszystko to, co chciałby powiedzieć, jednak bał się. Wyczytałem z niego wszystkie jego uczucia i zaparło mi dech w piersi. Zgubiłem rytm oddechów. Potykałem się o własne myśli. A gdy nieświadomie pozwoliłem mojej magii płynąć wokół nas, otaczając całą jego postać, poczułem wszystko jeszcze mocniej. Mój najsilniejszy zmysł, moja magia, również dostarczała mi wielu bodźców, które jeszcze bardziej nie pozwalały mi się skupić na czymkolwiek innym, niż ubóstwianiu stojącego przede mną mężczyzny.

Gdy objął swoją dłonią mój policzek, zmrużyłem oczy, czerpiąc z jego chłodnej skóry ukojenie, dla panującego wewnątrz mnie żaru. Podziałało, jednak tylko na chwilę. Wiedziałem, co byłoby w stanie podziałać na demona wewnątrz mnie. Co dałoby mi ukojenie. Jednak wiedziałem również, że nie mogę tego mieć, nie teraz, nie tu. Alexander był dla mnie, w pewien, niezrozumiały dla mnie jeszcze, sposób, zbyt ważny bym mógł po prostu wykorzystać go. Czułem jego delikatne pocałunki na moich ustach. Jednocześnie pozwalały mi się uspokoić, jak i pobudzały mnie do intensywniejszej walki. Chciałem, by już zawsze ze mną został. By już zawsze stał u mojego boku...

Nie zauważyłem momentu, w którym weszliśmy do mieszkania, dopiero zimna powierzchnia sofy otrzeźwiła mnie, na tyle bym był w stanie odgonić mgiełkę pożądania z moich oczu. Wtedy usłyszałem jego cichy i zadziwiająco spokojny głos.

\- Czy poszedłbyś ze mną na randkę, Magnusie?

W jego oczach dostrzegałem jedynie szczerość, dlatego szybko pozbierałem wszystkie odłamki mojego opanowania, które zgubiłem przy drzwiach i z moim ulubionym, szczerym, uśmiechem odpowiedziałem pewnie, zawijając jednocześnie jedno dłuższe pasmo jego włosów na palec.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Alexandrze. Z wielką przyjemnością.

Ująłem delikatnie jego dłoń, w swoją, co musiałem zauważyć ze smutkiem, mniejszą dłoń, składając na jej wierzchu delikatny pocałunek. Nie spodziewał się tego. Byłem tego pewny, przez pojawiający się na jego policzkach intensywnie czerwony rumieniec.

\- W sobotę o 17? Czy pasuje Ci taka godzina?

Spytałem jeszcze, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca, szybko otrząsając się i ściągając z powrotem całą moją magię do siebie, krępując ją i zmuszając do posłuszeństwa, po czym przeobrażając się w idealnego gospodarza, nalałem nam obu lekkie drinki, które miałem nadzieję, pomogą nam powstrzymać się przed używaniem ust do czegoś innego.

„Co nagle, to po diable".

Pomyślałem, niemalże parskając śmiechem w kieliszek...

Najśmieszniejsze było to, że myślałem o tym właśnie JA, syn diabła, który przez blisko półtora stulecia posiadał ponad 15 tysięcy partnerów... Tego jednego jednak chciałem mieć w całości, nie jedynie jego ciało, ale i serce, duszę i myśli... wszystko. Całą jego istotę, tylko dla siebie.

Więc mam plan. Czas zabrać się do działania... 


End file.
